Guns and Silver Bullets
by Rastafarai
Summary: fics on Rock and Revy... will contain one shots.. two shots.. and multi chap fics... rated M coz its black lagoon XD
1. Mike Test test fic

Rock sat on the top deck of the torpedo ship holding a picture of Yukio. He was lost in his own thoughts, and for now, he wanted to stay lost.

Benny left a few minutes ago with Dutch and Revy to go and get a few drinks. They had just completed a number of deliveries for Ms. Balalaika, they were exhausted, but that never stopped them from celebrating a good day's work done. They were all in a festive mood; it had been a profitable day for the crew. They had just earned themselves enough money to last for a month… and that meant a LOT of money. It may not look it, but the black lagoon had tremendous expenses, most of it due to repairs, ammunition, and new equipment. Not to mention the occasional medical bill now and again.

Rock, however, was not in the mood for celebrating.

Maybe he was a few minutes ago, but his mood changed once he set his eyes on Yukio's picture. A red X on top of her smiling face a painful reminder of her fate.

The sound of footsteps suddenly brought Rock out of his melancholy. He looked warily to the side to see who it was, the crew left 15 minutes ago, and he immediately concluded it was a stranger who was no boarding their ship. He waited tense and ready… ready to run if ever the stranger becomes a potential danger.

"Oi Rock! You there?"

Rock let out a sigh of relief and slumped. The stranger had turned out to be Revy. He took a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, hid the picture of Yukio in his pocket, and took a delicious drag to ease away his tension.

"Over here!" he called as he let the smoke out.

Revy slowly approached him from his left. She was walking awkwardly, her leg still healing from the stab wound Ginji had given her.

"What the hell are you doing here moping? Dutch and Benny are headin out to the bar, why don't you join us?"

"Nah.. I think I'll pass on this one Rev, You go on ahead without me." He replied, pressing the cigarette to his mouth.

Revy stopped and stood still, she was trying to figure out what she should do next. She came here because she wanted to have a drinking match with Rock. But obviously he was in some kind of depressing mood and is currently in no condition to be much of a challenge.

She finally let out a sigh of defeat and sat down beside her partner. She inched closer to Rock and took the cigarette from his mouth and took a drag from it.

"What's eating you baby?"

Rock turned his head to look at Revy. She looked as every bit as bored and miserable as he did. She was looking at the city, the lights making Roanapur a dazzling sight, while chewing on his cigarette. She was pouting, he realized, and could not help but smile at her expression.

"Just go Rev, I'm fine. You don't have to keep me company."

She slowly turned to look at him, concern showing in her eyes.

"Baby, this you're time of the month or something? Want to borrow one of my napkins?"

He laughed and took a cigarette from his pocket and placed it on his mouth. Using his left arm as a support, he leaned closer to Revy, and aligned the tip of his joint to hers, his cheek only an inch away from hers.

"I was just thinking..." He replied, lighting his cigarette. "about Japan."

"UGH!" she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I told you not to look. But No… You just wouldn't listen. And now you're here moping because of her! You fucking idiot…"

She continued her rant, oblivious to the fact she no longer had Rock's ears, or that they're faces were only an inch apart, or that Rock was looking at her like a dazed monkey.

He closed his eyes and leaned closer, touching his forehead with hers.

"Don't worry Rev, I'm not scarred or anything. I'm fine I promise." He whispered softly to her ear. He smiled at her, grateful that she would be worried so.

Revy's eyes widened with surprise as she noticed how physically close they were. She moved away from him as if there were a hail of bullets between them. As she looked at Rock's smiling face, her surprise quickly turned into anger…

"What the fuck Rock!"

She leapt on to him and straddled him, pinning him into place. She turned her right hand into a fist, and sent it flying into Rock's face, hard.

"Will you quit it? Stop being so depressed you dumb fuck!" she growled, one hand gripping his necktie, the other ready to beat him black and blue.

"We've been partners long enough to read each other's minds. If you keep on brooding about the past, you won't be able to move forward. Baby, trust me on this one." She said in a flat tone as she watched Rock squirm beneath her, his right eye red and twitching. She smiled devilishly at her handiwork, enjoying watching him in pain.

"Damn it Rev… you didn't hold back did you?" he whined, wincing from the pain.

"Why should I?" she smirked at him arrogantly

"Alright already, Rev. Am I not entitled to a few moments of grief at the loss of my humanity?" he sighed, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"I'm glad you got my point." She replied.

He smiled at her then.

They've known each other for more than a year now, and they had spent most of that time together. They were partners. They watched each other's back. They also cared for each other more than they would admit to anyone or to themselves.

"Hey Rev, seriously, this hurts… I'm gonna be walking around with a black eye for a couple of days because of this… take responsibility you idiot."

She frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"You had it coming to you baby. If you joined us a while back we would have been drinking and having the time of our lives by now. But I guess…"

She leaned down, took a hold of his face, and gently kissed Rock's right eye. She showered his injury with gentle kisses until Rock went limp under her.

After a moment, she released him from her hold and took a look at his face. He was looking at her, his face solemn. His mood forgotten. He slowly wrapped his arms around Revy and drew her close.

"Thanks partner." He whispered, as he laid his head on her shoulder.


	2. HTKK 1

**AN: ok.... gonna give a shot at a multi chap fic.... sorry bout the half assed one shot i posted before this chap.. i didn't really know what i was doing while writing that one. lol**

**anyway.. heres chapter 1 of.....**

**Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me.............. HTKK for short -.-" (lame title i know... but this song was playin while i was thinking bout a title.. so what the hell)**

**ill try my best to update as soon as i can.. review me if you want it sooner.. lol**

**well.. hope ye guys like it..**

**Revy ftw XD**

* * *

Rock and Revy sat side by side at the counter of the Yellow Flag. They were having their usual drinking bout, 2 empty bottles of Bacardi between them, and a third on its way.

"Fwaaahhh… Top that asswipe!" Revy breathed heavily after downing her shot. The third bottle now half – empty.

"You never learn do you?" Rock replied flatly, taking the bottle and pouring himself a shot. "We better stop Revy, or we won't be able to drive home after this."

"Oh? Can't handle anymore? Scared you might puke all over the place? Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you if you do." She teased, smiling at him arrogantly.

Rock glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. He took his shot glass, downed it with one gulp, and slammed it on the counter.

"Don't worry Rev. I'll make sure you get home later. No need to hold back. " He said, pushing the bottle to her side, a sardonic smile on his face.

"Fuck you Rock" she growled taking up the challenge.

Just when Revy was about to pour herself another one, the doors of the Yellow Flag suddenly opened with a loud snap, causing everyone to turn in surprise.

On the doorstep, a woman stood panting, her head bowed and her hand leaning on the wall. Her long black hair was in disarray and her clothes disheveled. With a glance you could instantly tell that she meant trouble.

The woman suddenly looked up and stared at the people around her. Everyone immediately turned their gaze away… except one.

Before Rock could turn away, the woman turned her gaze towards the bar and saw him. Their eyes locked and Rock knew he was in deep shit.

In a blink of an eye, the woman crossed the distance between her and Rock and quickly clamped onto his arm.

"Sir please help… I'm being chased by evil men… I have nowhere else to go to, and if they catch me I'm dead… please help me… please" she begged as she pressed into him.

Rock leaned on the bar, trying to get as much space between him and her. She was beautiful, Rock noticed, her features full and sexy. Her long black hair, framing a face so seductive he found himself blushing.

Rock tried his best not to squirm. His left arm currently held hostage by the woman. Her breasts brushing against him. Try as he might, he could not help but look down onto the wonderful pressure he was feeling on his shoulder when the sound of shattering glass suddenly brought him out of his stupor.

" Rock, Who's your friend?" Revy said while grinding her teeth, her shot glass crushed by her fist.

Rock felt his sweat turn cold as Revy gave him her best 'You're a dead man look' and he had no idea how he earned it. Rock smiled at her nervously. This isn't fair, Rock thought glumly.

He was about to ask the woman her name when the door suddenly opened with another loud bang.

A group of men armed with sub machine guns slowly poured inside the bar. The customers disappearing at the first sign of trouble.

"Fuck… not again…" Bao sighed resignedly, taking his shotgun out from under the table.

"That's them!! They're the ones who're after me!! Help me please!!" the woman suddenly cried. Releasing her grip on Rock's shoulder, she pointed at them menacingly before wrapping her arms around Rock's neck and burying her face on his shoulder.

The men turned to look at the bar and instantly pointed their guns at Rock.

"That woman's our property. Release her and we might let you live." The leader of the group yelled at Rock.

" This just keeps better and better" Rock mumbled. He turned to look at Revy's direction and saw her murderous glare directed at him.

"DAMN IT!!!!!! NOBODY GETS TO KILL HIM BUT ME!!!" Revy yelled.

She took out both of her cutlasses in an instant. Sending 3 of them down before they even knew what hit them. She didn't even bother to aim.

Thinking fast, Rock threw himself and the woman over the counter.

"DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!" Revy raged as bullets flew around her.

Rock shook his head and sighed. He took a cigarette from his pocket and smoked it miserably. He could do nothing but wait for his end. By the hands of the armed men or by Revy he did not know.

* * *

Revy rolled to her right to escape the gun men's line of fire. She hid behind one of the pillars on the bar and slowly reloaded her cutlasses.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She murmured angrily.

She was pissed… No…. She was beyond pissed. She was seething with anger.

_That fucking bastard! Clinging on to that bitch! And now I have to clean up their shit! _

She slowly leaned her head left to take a peek at her enemies. With a glimpse she took note of their number and their positions.

_3 on the left behind a table. 4 on the right by the windows. _

She took a deep breath…. and prepared herself.

She launched herself from the pillar and skidded to the middle of the bar. She laid herself almost flat on the floor, her feet prepared for a sprint. She took off immediately, gunfire trailing her. She could feel the air pressure coming from bullets just inches away from her flesh. She ran with all her might. She zig zagged across the bar, running low between tables, and crouching from time to time. As she neared the entrance, she threw herself and rolled towards the center. Once there, she positioned herself in the middle of the group of gunmen.

_3 on the left behind a table. 4 on the right by the windows. _

She raised her hands and began shooting.

Ankle. Shoulder. Head. Neck.

12 loud shots rang from each of her pistols. Then there was silence.

* * *

Rock took a long drag from his cigarette and let out a huge puff of smoke.

"So… What's your name miss?" he breathed, as more smoke flowed from his mouth.

"Oh… I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name is Kat Summer. Just call me Kat." She replied with a smile, raising her hand.

Rock took her hand and shook it.

"Rokuro Okajima. My friends call me Rock." He smiled in turn.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rock. I owe my life to you and your friend. " she told him, she inched closer to Rock and took a hold of his arm. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you weren't here." She whispered breathless, her lips inches away from his ear.

Rock gulped and smiled nervously.

A volley of bullets suddenly smashed the bottles in front of the bar. The sound of gunshots increasing. It was getting more violent, the gunfight was nearing its end.

Rock heard the familiar sound of Revy's gunshot near the entrance followed by screams of pain by a number of men. After a few seconds, the bar was completely silent.

"I think its over now. Kat you can let go of me now. Please." He said to her weakly, his hand trying to push her away.

Kat buried her head on Rock's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, holding Rock in a tight embrace.

_That woman is strong. If I get this man to protect me from them. I just might get out of this mess alive._

She buried herself deeper on his shoulder, to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

**_BANG!_**

Rock and Kat yelped in surprise as they heard the gunshot dangerously near them. Rock turned his gaze downwards and saw a small hole with smoke surrounding it just a few inches below his crotch.

"Oops. Sorry bout that." Revy tsked.

Rock looked up to see Revy looking down at them, gun pointed at his crotch, a bored expression on her face.

"Thanks for the good work." He smiled at her, his right eye twitching.

* * *

**yeahhhh........ im just gonna add something to chap 1........ hard to find inspiration these days, right now im having trouble writing a good chap 2... probably gonna do random 1 shots or something.. just to keep my mind rolling. anyways.. gomen to those who were hoping to see a 2nd chap. ill update when i get hit with bird shit or sumthing...**


End file.
